


Gift Me Sighted

by invertedhavoc



Series: Of Robbers And Soulmates [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Robbery, gifts from questionable sorces, however these sorces are not questioned, markus is very confused but also pleased, self indugent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/pseuds/invertedhavoc
Summary: What happens when you wake up to a guy in a mask shaking you and saying “Hey. Hey kid wake up. Is this really your place?" Well you freak out and call the cops obviously. But what if he brings you stuff? Well then you DON'T call the cops, because that would be rude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from tumblr, and then some friends in the ti discord encouraged me to write it so i did.

      Ashe really didn't plan on moving to the bad neighborhood, it just kinda _happened_ , like how some people just _happen_ to become famous, or just _happen_ to be born into money. ANYWAY when she DID move in she hadn't intended on having such horrible furniture: a small cot for a bed, an old crate for a chair and an upturned clothes basket for a table. She didn't even have electricity half the time so she just lived off non-perishable foods so the fridge wasn’t even stocked. She had no microwave and only a spork and a knife as silverware. She was living in shambles but she didn’t really care.

 

      Honestly she was just glad to have a roof over her head, one that wasn’t her dad's, one that was all her own that she could go to and call home. She didn’t mind the leaky roof or the frigid nights or the police sirens that could be heard every other hour. It was her home and she actually spent more time at school and at work then actually IN her house so who really cared anyway.

 

Markas Velafi cared, that’s who.

 

      “Ashe, please for the thousandth time, just move in with me you can't live like this!”, he gestured around the room in a grand flourish. To anyone not in the know how of the way Markus behaved, one might believe he was being insincere. However, fortunately or unfortunately, Ashe new Markus _very well_.

 

      “Markus, for the thousandth time, No, N. O. Not happening”, she didn’t want to rely on anyone else for a place to stay, she was a strong independent woman who didn’t need no roommate to keep a home. Or so she kept telling herself, it was getting harder and harder to keep up with bills each month and this month was one she decided to forgo electricity and heat. It was spring anyway so she wouldn’t be THAT cold at night.

 

      Markus sighed and ran a hand through his hair before saying in a concerned voice, “I’m just worried about you, as your friend. I don’t want anything bad to happen, and-” he leaned in close whispering, “I’m pretty sure you have mice in your cabinets...” As if on cue scuffling and small squeaking noises could be heard from the kitchen and Markus pointedly looked at her. Ashe wasn't having it though and rolled her eyes.

 

      “They’re just mice Markus they aren't go-”, she started.

 

      “-They could have rabies!” Markus cut in and Ashe started pushing him to the door.

 

      “They aren’t going to hurt me, now it’s time for me to do homework so go home Markus.”

 

      “But-”

 

      “-Go _home_ Markus”, and she closed the door behind him.

 

      There wasn’t a lot of homework to be done, but it was very tedious work: chemistry, balancing equations, large equations. And it didn’t quite help that she only had a flashlight and the light of the moon to illuminate her notes. She was halfway through balancing an equation with copper, nitric acid and water when she fell fast asleep. She didn’t hear the man sneaking through her window, or hear the disgruntled noises he made as he went through empty draw after empty draw and grew more and more frustrated. She didn’t hear the heavy footfalls approaching her or the sigh of resignation when the man bent down. What she did hear however was:

 

      “Hey. Hey kid wake up. Is this really your place?” and even it was muffled, coming from a gruff voice and she was confused for a second before jumping up and away. The man put his hands up in a way to show he meant no harm, though his masked face took away from the disarming nature. She didn’t quite register what he had asked at first but when she did she blinked in confusion.

 

      “What?” she asked incredulously.

 

      The man rolled his eyes “Is this really your place kid? It’s a shithole. You’re sleeping on a pile of papers.”

 

      Ashe looked down and mumbled “Shit”, before frantically straightening out her homework pages that had become crumpled and piling them up. While she was doing so the man rolled his eyes and stood up walking back to the window he had broken in through.

 

      “I’ll be back”, he huffed before jumping out and thus leaving her sight.

 

      She stared at the window a few moments before dropping her papers and quickly jumping up to shut the window, making sure it, the door and any other way into the house was firmly locked. She then grabbed her backpack and fumbled through it with shaking hands looking for her cellphone, thank gods she paid that bill this month, then called up Markus.

 

      “Markus Velafi”, came a very muffled groggy sounding voice. “Who is this?”, he obviously didn’t look at the caller ID before picking up but Ashe didn’t care right now.

 

      “Markus, Markus, it’s me some guy just broke into my house and he said he was going to come back, i think he was going to rob me!”, she yell-whispered frantically into the phone. She was going through her closet, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon when she found a crowbar that had been here when she moved in, grabbing it she looked out the window.

 

      “Oh shit”, the man on the other side sounded much more awake now. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did you lock your door? Oh god Ashe please tell me you’re alright?”, he sounded frantic and there was a noise in the background that sounded like the rustling of clothes.

 

      “Yea, no I’m okay, he didn’t hurt me, I locked all the windows and the door and I got something to use as a weapon”, she answered keeping an ear out for any random noises outside her house.

 

      “Okay, good, I’m coming over, I have my key but I’ll call when I get there. Have you called the police yet? You should call the police”, he instructed her and she nodded before remembering this is a phone, he cannot see that.

 

      “Okay, I’ll do that right now”, she replied before the two said their goodbye’s and hung up.

 

      She was about to press call when there was a knock on her door and she jumped, dropping her phone. There was another knock a moment later and she slowly approached the door readying her crowbar. She unlocked it and let it fall open, about to swing when she noticed what was waiting for her on the other side. The man was there, no longer wearing a mask and he wasn’t alone, there another person with him and they were both holding boxes full of what looked like appliances.

 

      “Hey now”, the man said. “No need for that. We brought you some stuff”, he edged his way in, past Ashe and motioned the other man in. “I’m Thog and this is Moren”, he sat down his box and walked back out the door carrying in a TV a few minutes later. Moren waved to her and followed suit, bringing in a table. They each walked in and out a few times, bringing in different stuff and Ashe just stood there, flabbergasted.

 

      “I, you, what?”, she started unsure how to for a sentence that could portray her utter confusion. She must have done a good job because Moren laughed softly and pat her shoulder.

 

      “Thog said you were living in a ratty place with no real furniture. We figured we’d help out”, Moren smiled. Thog nodded from over by the door that was now closed and flipped the switch a few times then seeing as there was no electricity he walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out two smaller boxes from within. He tampered with them a few minutes pulling out round white plastic things and placing batteries inside of them. He placed them in various places around the house and pressed them, lights illuminating the place.

 

      Staring in wonder she shook her head to get her bearings. “You...brought me stuff? Were’t you like, originally trying to rob me?”

 

      Moren laughed again and started moving the furniture around, “Yeah, Thog’s a weird guy like that, said something about not wanting you to be in such a dump.”

 

      “You can stop talking about me like I’m not here”, Thog interjected walking back over to them. “I just remembered how shit college was for me and though why the hell not take away some stress. You were pretty freaked out so i decided not to stick around”, he added upon seeing the look on her face.

      Before Ashe could actually say anything else Markus burst through the door yelling, “Ashe, Ashe are you okay, I brought my bat and I’m about to call-” he paused looking at the trio “The police...”, he pressed a button on his phone and pocketed it. “Uhm...hello?”, he half stated half asked while sidling closer to Ashe. “ _I thought you said you were being robbed?_ ”, he whispered to her, looking at all the various boxes and appliances.

 

      “ _I was, but then I wasn’t_ ”, she whispered back also looking at everything in the room. It was at this time the sun started to come up and Thog coughed. “We can leave now if you want, bet you don’t want the guy who tried to rob ya helping decorate”, Moren chuckled.

 

      So it was then and there that Ashe decided she had herself a new friend, or at least close acquaintance. “Nope, you brought this all in, I’m not moving it around myself”, she demanded, grabbing Markus and starting to get to work on furnishing her home.  

  


\----

 

      In the end Thog and Moren brought not only some really nice furniture but also a microwave, Flat screen TV, CD player, laptop, coffee maker, can opener and several lamps. They had also brought a whole bunch of food, new silverware and glassware. Ashe never even thought to ask how the person who was about to _rob her_ got all of this and if she did she pushed it to the back of her mind, not really wanting to know.

 

      After much debate and argument Ashe agreed to let Markus help her pay some of her bills and get a new job. She refused to work for him though on the note that he would probably pay her more than anyone else who worked for him. What he did for work was still a mystery to her.

 

      So at the about noon the four of them found themselves in the living room. Thog, Ashe and Markus sat on the couch in the middle of the room with Moren in the chair beside it. Ashe had called out of work and didn’t have any important classes today so she was just going to rest and relax. About an half an hour into a discussion about the whole in the leaky ceiling and what to do with it, the electricity cut on so they turned on the TV. In went one of the movies that was brought over with the rest of the stuff and they fell into an oddly comfortable silence.

 

      A bit into the movie Moren had to leave for work so everyone said goodbye and went back to the movie. Ashe quickly got frustrated with Markus' constant shuffling and moving about so she relocated to the newly freed chair.

 

      “Do you ever just sit still Markus?”, she asked incredulously glaring at him.

 

      “I’m just trying to get used the feel of your new couch”, he replied draping himself over the spot Ashe had been in. Thog rolled his eyes and gently grabbed at Markus’ hand with the goal of moving it away from him. However, what happened instead shocked everyone in the room. Swirling designs of silver and gold filled their sight, a shimmering glitter star forming where there hands touched and Thog jerked his hand away. Markus shot up, blinking at his hand and looking over at Thog, Ashe stared in shot at the two of them, not quite believing her eyes. As the glow faded away and the two of them were covered in a light dusting of glitter Thog groaned and put his hand to his face.

 

“Fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> not too shabby for one of my first fic's huh?


End file.
